


Holiday

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Future Fic, child raising fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake





	Holiday

“It’s Christmas!” two children yelled as they crashed onto the bed.

Jason woke up first, he rubbed his eyes; he hadn’t shaved but he didn’t need to shave all the time anyway. He couldn’t help but laugh even though he and Kim had stayed up until four wrapping presents and it was only seven. Melody looked like Kim with her black hair, brown eyes and darker skin. Sammie was a bit lighter but had Kim’s brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

“What time is it?” Kim mumbled.

“Too early,” he said as he kissed his wife.

“Its present time,” Sammie said with his one tooth missing yet a large smile.

“We’ve already ate half our candy,” Melody said and smiled, there was chocolate on her front teeth.

“I almost puked,” Sammie said and laughed; he was on a sugar high and if they were lucky he would be napping by noon.

“Present time,” Kim said as she scooped up their youngest.

Jason took Melody by the hand and walked her to the living room. The tree looked like it had violently vomited presents. The two had been working hard this year so their children would have a good Christmas. Jason loved Christmas.

It brought him back to when Pearl was young and she would run into his room with both their stockings. They always had two or three small presents. They had candy and after they looked through their stockings they opened presents. Pearl tore through them as their mother filmed them.

Pearl always read the tags and thanks whoever got the present. Even if by her teen years she knew her mom’s handwriting even though it said ‘Dad.’ Sammie was like this and Melody was very much like Jason even though she could be her mother’s baby sister. She was protective of little Sammie and Jason was proud of the young lady she was becoming.

“I think Melody is old enough to pass out the presents this year,” Jason said with a smile.

“Really?” she said and smiled brightly.

As she was passing out the presents Sammie watched as they piled up; Jason made coffee for him and his wife. Kim smiled as she watched her children. Melody looked so honored to be passing out the presents. One day she would be wrapping them with her parents but she still believed in Santa and they wouldn’t ruin that just yet. Jason returned with coffee and they both sipped away.

Once the presents had been passed out, Kim had made sure that both children had equal presents. That was the hardest part because of their age gap. Had they both been only a couple years a part it would have been easier but Melody was at the age that she knew the value of the presents over what or how many she got. Sammie just loved opening stuff.

“This is the best part,” Jason said and always had once their kids got to the ‘big’ present. This present was always from them and never from Santa.

“I know, blondie,” Kim said and kissed his cheek. “I love this part as much as you.”

***

After the presents the kids watched movies and played with their new gifts. They sat on the couch watching movies. She rested her head on his chest; their coffee mugs empty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

“This is the best time of the year,” he said.

“I never liked the holidays,” she said and she turned to see his face drop.

“What? Why?’ he said.

“Because they never were this amazing when I grew up,” she said and smiled. “But you helped me appreciate them.”

“I want our kids to never go through what we had to,” he said. “I know we had good lives but I want our kids to be able to talk with us.”

“Well I think they do as long as you don’t keep interrogating our daughter’s dates with our friends.”

“I had apologized and made sure Zack and Billy had as well,” he said.

“I still can’t believe you,” she said. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Aw,” he said as he touched his chest before he tapped her nose.

“If you don’t go make breakfast, you’re not getting your Christmas present,” she said and smirked. “I’m going to watch Christmas movies with the kids.”

“Yes, dear,” he said.

Jason kissed her before he got up, his son Sammie jumped up and hugged Jason’s legs. His son had always been small; he was born a week earlier than expected. Luckily they didn’t have any other major problems but he had yet to hit his growth spurt. Jason picked up his son in one arm as Melody came over and he pulled her in for a hug.

“Freeze,” Kim said. “I need a picture.”

Kim got up, grabbed her tripod and set up the camera. They were all in pajamas, sadly not matching ones. Jason turned as Kim ran over, she got next to Jason and he put his arm around her. Melody had stepped away and then got under her mother’s arm. They all smiled as the camera clicked.

Jason kissed her forehead before he put Sammie down. Melody and Sammie returned to their presents and Kim returned to the couch and started the Christmas movie marathon on their TV. Jason opened the fridge to get the eggs and bacon. He got the pans ready and started toasting bread. He peeked his head out of the kitchen’s threshold.

“Who wants jam, who wants peanut butter or just classic butter?” Jason said.

“Strawberry jam,” Melody said.

“Peanut butter, Sammie said.

“Marmalade,” Kim said.

“Mommy did you get everything you wanted from Santa?” Sammie said.

“I have you and your sister Sammie,” she said as he came over. “I don’t need anything else.”

“I asked Santa for a little brother,” Sam said and Kim rustled his hair.

“Well Sammie, Santa can’t do that but it could happen, maybe,” she said before kissing his forehead.


End file.
